Cassie Howard
Cassie Howard is a main character in the first season of Euphoria. She is portrayed by Sydney Sweeney, while her 11-year-old counterpart is portrayed by Kyra Adler. The sweet and popular Cassie has difficulty navigating relationships as rumors of her sexual history circulate the school. She eventually finds a fondness for Chris McKay, a former football star at East Highland High School whose struggles on the college field causes turbulence in their relationship. Early Life Cassie was born on January 23, 2001 to Gus and Suze Howard and grew up alongside her sister, Lexi Howard. When she was younger, Cassie was motivated by her father to pursue professional ice skating; however, Gus stopped encouraging her due to being unable to pay for the lessons. Upon entering puberty, Cassie formed a close bond with Suze, who provided her with support and love. Though they both loved Cassie, Suze and Gus constantly fought with one another, partially due to his constant flirting with other women and her behavior while drunk. The night before she started ninth grade, Cassie's parents had an intense argument which led to their separation. Afterwards, Cassie was told by a classmate that Gus left Suze because she cheated on him; though initially angry, she came to realize that her parents were both flawed and better apart. Although Suze let him visit their daughters on weekends, Gus started spacing out his visits and eventually stopped visiting entirely. One night, Gus crashed into a truck while driving home from work inebriated. He becomes addicted to painkillers prescribed to him during his recovery. During and after his stay at the ICU, Cassie constantly attended to him and texted him from school; however, he ultimately stopped responding as he did before. Later on, a week before Cassie's fifteenth birthday, Gus called Cassie to let him into the house one last time, collecting spoons and dishes from the house before disappearing entirely. Afterwards, Cassie started and ended relationships with multiple guys, every one of which would try to coerce her into taking nudes or filming sex tapes with them. Most of them posted these photos or videos online after their breakup; though she had a panic attack the first time it happened, Cassie eventually reasoned that they wouldn't have much of an impact on her life. She also began ice skating again. At the beginning of the school year, Cassie entered a relationship with Chris McKay, whom she shared a mutual interest in cars with. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Relationships McKay and Cassie McKay is Cassie's boyfriend; they have a strained but attentive relationship. McKay generally appears to like and care for Cassie, but is often preoccupied with his struggles in college, football and expectations from his father. He is also somewhat uncomfortable with how public Cassie's sex-life with previous boys are. Due to this, he is often the subject of teasing from his peers, who view Cassie as a "slut", and he generally allows them to get the better of him, which leads to him occasionally saying mean-spirited things to Cassie, and even flat-out denying that they're anything more than friends around certain people. Meanwhile, Cassie genuinely loves McKay and is willing to even send him naked pictures of her even while she is upset with him. She is frustrated by him constantly being ashamed of her and saying things "Why do you always have to make things so sexual?" When they argue or go through rough times, she has problems staying fully faithful to McKay. While she has never had sex with another person while they were together, she did flirt and kiss with Daniel on more than one occasion while they were upset with each other. Despite this, the two did have decent communication within their relationship and did not hold back with each other when the other made the person upset. This took a turn however, when as the two were getting ready to have sex at a party held by the fraternity McKay was trying to get into, they were ambushed by a group of his fraternity brothers and he was hazed. After spending a while in the bathroom, McKay then had rough and passionless sex with Cassie which left her in tears. Physical Appearance Cassie has blonde hair, green eyes, and an hourglass figure. Her makeup is simple on everyday occasions, with basic foundation, highlighter, mascara, and every now and then a bit of eyeliner. She has fun bright blue makeup on Halloween when she dresses up as Alabama Worley. She wears her hair parted down the middle or parted down the side a bit. It's mostly wavy. As a young teen she wears her hair straight or wavy and up halfway in to pigtails. Appearances Season One (8/8) * Pilot * Stuntin' Like My Daddy * Made You Look * Shook Ones Pt. II * '03 Bonnie and Clyde * The Next Episode * The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed * And Salt the Earth Behind You Quotes Trivia * In "The Next Episode", Cassie dresses up as Alabama Worley from the 1993 film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Romance True Romance] for Halloween. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01 Pilot 86.png S01E01 Pilot 109.png S01E01 Pilot - Cassie 01.png S01E01 Pilot 116.png S01E01 Pilot - Cassie 02.png S01E01 Pilot 119.png ; ; ; ; ; ; ; References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters